Less Than Perfect
by Rach Mariana
Summary: James reflete sobre como a cama de Sirius tem se aproximado dele com o passar dos anos. E o nosso Black precisa lidar sobre uma coisa esquisita na barriga toda vez que Prongs o chama de Padfoot. Sabe-se lá porquê, a voz de James parecia se arrastar demais e seus olhos eram azuis demais toda vez que o olhava.


Sirius estava em algum lugar por aí, atazanando a vida de sonserinos. E eu, bem, eu estava aqui, onde sempre estive. Talvez ele fosse meio cego, ou apenas essa situação fosse algo impensável, então ele nunca reparou que mesmo quando estava falando com Lupin ou Pettigrew, eu estava olhando pra ele. Ou que eu sempre guardava guloseimas pra mais tarde e me recusava a comê-las sem ele. Ou que ele era o meu parceiro de crimes, único e insubstituível. Talvez eu estivesse muito desesperado pra chamar sua atenção, rondando Lily Evans, então eu pareci apenas um cara aos olhos dele e isso nunca lhe chamou a atenção.

Eu não sei quando isso começou. Talvez foi quando ele fugiu pra minha cabine no nosso primeiro trem pra Hogwarts. Ele disse, com a maior cara de desgosto, que ele era Sirius Orion Black e que ele odiava ter nome de estrela. Quer dizer, ninguém brilhava mais e ele era o cara mais lindo, segundo sua própria concepção, mas seu pai não precisava colocar nome de constelação nele!

Eu sempre amei o espírito cativante de Sirius. Mesmo naquela idade de onze anos, eu passeava orgulhoso por tê-lo ao meu lado. Eu o olhava e pensava em como era sortudo por ter um amigo tão legal, encrenqueiro e do avesso. E Sirius sempre achou isso de mim. Era pra ele estar em Slytherin, mas no último momento, segundos antes do chapéu tocar sua cabeça, ele me olhou e eu acho, que Sirius escolheu ser Gryffindor. E não poderia haver uma escolha melhor, porque mesmo que ele fosse inteirinho da Casa dos Leões, ele ainda poderia ter escolhido Slytherin, porque era isso o que sua família mais queria. Porém Sirius sempre valorizou as coisas que o faziam feliz e ele sabia que nunca seria feliz no meio das cobras.

Ele era corajoso, teimoso e um espírito alegre ambulante. A arte de se achar? Sirius praticamente inventou isso! Ele estava sempre bem humorado, sempre apto a uma travessura, mesmo que fossem duas horas da madrugada. Sirius era aquele amigo que você se negaria a sentar em uma mesa se não houvesse uma cadeira pra ele. Você nunca o esqueceria, nunca o deixaria de lado, porque ele se tornava especial pra você, segundos após dizer seu nome.

Claro, sua apresentação era magnífica, principalmente para as garotas: "Eu sou Sirius Black, lindo e disponível vinte e quatro horas, mas pra você eu to vinte e cinco". Não se esqueça da piscadela. Era cada cantada idiota, mas saía tão natural nele que eu duvidava se ele não passava horas treinando no espelho.

E seus olhos, a porta de sua alma... Devo dizer que a alma de Sirius não condiz com seu caráter jovem e despreocupado. Ele parecia mais velho, como se tivesse visto o mundo pelos olhos das gerações. Ele vivia cada minuto como se fosse o último de sua vida. Ele era tudo o que eu sempre almejei ter perto, mas era uma pena que ele não enxergasse isso.

Uma pena maior ainda que Lupin desconfiasse do meu interesse anormalmente EXAGERADO por ele. Ele era meu melhor amigo, um dos marotos, mas ainda assim, quando começava com seus discursos e conselhos, eu desejava silenciá-lo com um feitiço ou melhor ainda, do jeito trouxa. Talvez fosse porque eu era incapaz de dizer a Sirius que cada minuto que ele passava rondando garotas e atazanando sonserinos, eu queria que ele perdesse comigo, de preferência bem perto, lê-se "em minha cama, sem qualquer roupa". Hmm, talvez eu tenha te assustado, minha boa amiga e inoportuna consciência.

Acho -apenas acho- que ele deveria ter chamado a mim e não ao Peter para se aventurar por Hogwarts hoje, mas não posso me emburrar com ele. Eu estava muito absorto paparicando Lily e talvez Sirius tenha desenvolvido um sério caso de diabetes com tanta melação.

-AHH! TE PEGUEI! -imediatamente eu dou um grito e pulo assustado. Uma mão tapa minha boca e eu olho pra cima, vendo Sirius com seu sorriso idiota rindo silenciosamente de mim. Mordo sua mão e ele faz cara de indignado. -Essa coisa de morder é pra cachorros, Prongs.

-Estou revolucionando a história. E você está querendo acordar todos os fantasmas, por acaso?

-Não seja tão chato. -falou. -Mais do que já é. -refletiu com cara de pensador e me levantei, ajeitei meu óculos e puxei a cortina que separava nossas camas.

-Por onde andou? -sentei na cama dele, tentando não ralhar. Ele estava com os pés na minha cama, sabe lá por onde andou! Aliás essa foi exatamente a minha pergunta.

-Na cozinha. Trouxe umas coisas legais pra você. -ele começou a tirar do bolso um monte de doces. Com certeza havia posto um feitiço no bolso porque nunca na vida caberia tanta tranqueira ali! -Anda, vamos comer antes que o Peter volte. Ele deve ter acabado com metade da despensa. -nós rimos e eu sentei-me ao seu lado.

Pensando bem, agora, a cama de Sirius foi revolucionando com o passar dos anos. No primeiro ano ela era bem mais afastada, agora usamos nossas cortinas para fazer um mini quarto com nossas camas, de tão próximas que estão. Não fui eu o responsável por isso, mas Sirius cada vez tinha uma desculpa esfarrapada diferente pra aproximar mais ainda.

Primeiro havia sido trabalho dos fantasmas. Até que McGonagall nos disse que fantasmas não podem entrar nos salões comunais, muito menos nos dormitórios. No segundo ano foi porque Peter roncava muito alto. Lupin lhe ensinou um feitiço silenciador e Sirius, com sua maior cara de pau, disse que se algo acontecesse a Peter, nós não ouviríamos nada. No terceiro ano foi porque Lupin tinha pesadelos perto da lua cheia e não era legal ficar perto dele de noite. Eu tentei argumentar que isso não tinha nada a ver, mas como sempre, Sirius apenas disse pra deixar pra lá pr não magoar Lupin.

Então chegou o quarto ano e as desculpas de Sirius estavam esgotadas, assim eu pensei, mas eu havia me esquecido que ele é o Senhor das Revoluções e sua imaginação não tem fim. Eu estava muito curioso pra saber qual seria o argumento da vez, mas Sirius não disse nada. Quando eu o questionei, ele deu um show dizendo que eu estava rejeitando seu melhor amigo e que preferia ficar perto do gordo e barulhento Peter do que suportar a minha dolorosa rejeição. Isso foi dramático e agora que penso, vejo o quão cínico ele foi, mas no momento, eu me senti mal e pensei que talvez Sirius estivesse passando por problemas em casa e eu deveria apoiá-lo.

E foi assim. Passou o Dia das Bruxas, o Natal e o Ano Novo e nossas camas estão mais juntas do que sempre. A desculpa atual de Sirius é que podemos fazer planos maquiavélicos com os sonserinos durante a noite. Admito que essa foi a mais bem pensada e eu não tive argumentos contra ela. Sirius parece satisfeito com isso e não estou apto a reclamar, gosto de sua proximidade. Ás vezes Lupin abre a cortina de repente, com cara de quem suspeita de algo, mas então Sirius pergunta se ele anda tendo alucinações e ele se emburra. Mas eu sei, sei muito bem, Lupin apenas espera que eu esteja agarrando Sirius porque ele não aguenta mais que eu esteja dando em cima de Lily pra chamar a atenção de Sirius. No fim das contas, ela é a melhor amiga dele.

-Prongs, no que ta pensando?

-Lily. -respondo automaticamente e ele revira os olhos silenciosamente. Notei que ele mordeu a varinha de alcaçuz com mais força. -Acha que eu deveria desistir? Quer dizer, já faz três anos e ela ainda me odeia.

Eu sei que Sirius quer me bater, ele não gosta muito "daquela coisa ruiva" como ele a chama. Diz que tem medo de Lily porque não sabe se o cabelo dela está pegando fogo e ela vai explodir em cima dele. Eu imaginei a cena e bem, nós rimos por semanas.

-Acho que está se fazendo de idiota, mas essa é a sua principal função. Cada um precisa de uma profissão.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Bem, nós somos os marotos, um grupo no fim de tudo. Peter é a máquina de comer, Lupin é a biblioteca ambulante e... Como todos vocês são feios, precisam de um sex appeal pra chamar atenção, pra isso fui contratado. Infelizmente, meu caro amigo, só te sobra o papel de bobo da corte.

-Achei que esse fosse o Peter. -falo preocupado e Sirius pensa por um segundo.

-Era. Antes de você decidir que o centro do seu sistema solar é aquela coisa ruiva. -ele falou emburrado e mordeu com força o sapo de chocolate.

-Está com ciúmes, Padfoot? -pergunto brincando.

-Não me chama assim. -ele diz pensativo e percebo que estamos muito pertos. Ele está mordendo o interior da bochecha do jeito como quando não sabe o que dizer.

-Por quê? Eu sempre te chamei assim, desde...

-O terceiro ano. -ele diz como se fosse algo perigoso. Tento lembrar de tudo o que fizemos no terceiro ano. Nós descobrimos que Lupin era um lobisomen, criamos o Mapa do Maroto, meu pai me deu sua capa da invisibilidade e nós terminamos a exploração de todo o castelo de Hogwarts. Bem, nós também nos tornamos animagos.

-O que houve no terceiro ano, Sirius? Foi o ápice de nossas vidas, o que há de tão misterioso nisso?

-Bem, nada. Não me importo que me chamem assim, mas eu prefiro que você não o faça.

-Por quê? -pergunto baixo. -Eu fiz algo? -pergunto baixo, meio magoado e Sirius se desespera pelo olhar. Ele se aproxima mais de mim, tirando as guloseimas do caminho, lê-se jogando-as no chão.

-Sim. Você faz algo, Prongs. Algo muito estranho acontece com o mu estômago toda vez que você fala isso. -eu rio, de repente.

-Gases? -vejo o indício de um sorriso nele, mas parece muito nervoso pra sorrir. -Não sou muito bom em feitiços, Padfoot. -vejo como seu olhar faísca e me bato mentalmente. -Desculpe.

-Não é que seja ruim, é que eu não consigo disfarçar.

-A vontade de ir pro banheiro? -ele ri, meio nervoso.

-Não... A vontade de...de... -ele trava e eu sinto pena de Sirius. Ele com certeza não costuma ficar vermelho, então sinto compaixão pela criatura.

-De quê, Padfoot? -ele molha os lábios, encarando os meus, e agora eu que estou sentindo a coisa estranha no estômago. Ele se aproxima e tira os meus óculos. Sua mão está em meu pescoço e ele está de joelhos na cama. Ele está meio embaçado, mas se aproxima e posso vê-lo perfeitamente. Isso é alarmante, quer dizer que está perto DEMAIS. -Padfoot, o que... -não consigo terminar a frase porque a boca dele se cola na minha e o tremor que me percorre é tão forte que solto um suspiro falho. Ele percebe minha fraqueza e sorri, convencido. Estou perdido, sei disso, porque agora que ele sabe que também o quero, não existe mais insegurança e, cara consciência, devo desculpar-me com você, mas farei coisas que você me fará arrepender-me mais tarde.

-Vontade de te beijar, James. -ele finalmente diz e percebo que sua voz não está mais tremendo. Subitamente joga-me contra o colchão e sua língua invade minha boca. Gemo longamente e levo minhas mãos a sua cintura. Sirius, muito bastardo e depravado, está com a mão por baixo da minha camiseta. Seus dedos estão meio frios e quando ele me toca, sinto arrepios. Não contenho gemer seu nome, mas aproveito e chamo-o de Padfoot. Ele aperta-se contra mim, gemendo em minha boca o meu próprio nome.

-Padfoot, podemos acordar alguém. -ele não liga, puxa-me para cima e, sentado em meu colo, ele não para de beijar-me, explorando meu corpo, até que arranca minha camiseta. -Sirius Black! -eu sussurro forte e ele me olha, boca inchada e vermelha, molhada, tentadoramente chamativa. Ele tira sua camiseta e abaixa o zíper. Olho-o escandalizado e ele me dá o seu sorriso de canto, aquele que faz as garotas suspirarem. Mas eu não sou uma garota, sou James Potter e claro que vou manter meu orgulho intacto. -Não se atreva. -digo quando vejo que seus dedos estão no cordão da minha calça. Ele puxa-o, desfazendo o laço e antes que eu possa protestar, sua mão está dentro. -Padfoot! -exclamo e ele morde os lábios. Sua mão começa a acariciar meu membro e eu caio para trás. -Isso é trapaça. Hmm, Padfoot...

-Falando em trapaças, James Potter? -ele sussurra ao meu ouvido e, sem pensar, puxo minha calça pra baixo, dando-lhe total acesso. Ele sorri e começa a sugar meu pescoço, apertando minha já dura ereção entre seus dedos. Apenas posso aferrar-me em suas costas e gemer, completamente perdido na sensação. Sirius baixa a boca por meu corpo e para em meu mamilo. Contorna-o, morde-o, lambe e volta a sugar. Minha cabeça está girando e eu não consigo vê-lo.

-Cadê meu óculos? -pergunto e ele ri. -Cadê, Padfoot?

-Vai ter que pedir, Prongs. -ele diz travesso e sei que estou ferrado porque sua boca já está lá embaixo. Ele finalmente abocanha-me e apenas posso morder meu próprio braço, para seu divertimento. Ele desce e sobe sua boca por toda a extensão e eu gemo seu nome, puxo seu cabelo e elevo meus quadris em sua direção.

-Hmmm, o que você... quiser... hmm Padfoot! -tento falar entre gemidos, mas minha voz está fraca. Sirius dá o seu ultimato, arranhando de leve seus dentes. Arqueio minhas costas e grito seu nome. Ele sobe e dá uma risadinha.

-Por que tão desesperado? Eu coloquei um feitiço silenciador.

-Já estava planejando isso? -pergunto indignado e ele ri.

-Não, mas todos sabem como você é escandaloso.

-Não mais do que você. -replico e ele sorri, desce a boca provocadoramente até a minha e eu me perco em seu beijo. -Hmm, Padfoot, meus óculos.

-Não... -ele resmunga infantilmente. -Eu gosto dos seus olhos.  
-Eu não enxergo os seus. -rio e ele suspira, finalmente me entregando os óculos. Coloco-os e tento me sentar na cama. -Ah, que meleca. Olha só, eu vou ter que tomar banho.

-Quer companhia? -ele pergunta sugestivo.

-Eu quero me limpar, não me sujar, Sirius. -ele ri e murmura um feitiço, limpando toda a bagunça.

-Simples assim? -franzo o cenho e ele sorri.

-Você estava babando na aula de Feitiços.

-Eu não babo! -replico.

-Ah, não, espera, nessa aula você estava mandando bilhetinhos pra Lily. Você até pegou detenção.

-Por que tanto ciúmes, Padfoot? -ele me olha desconfiado.

-Isso é algum tipo de estratégia pra me ludibriar?

-De onde tirou essa palavra? -coço a cabeça confuso e ele sorri convencido.

-Lupin me ensinou.

-O que mais Lupin te ensinou? -pergunto e ele ri, puxa minha cabeça para o seu colo e volta a me beijar. Perco-me no mundo, seu cheiro, seu gosto, a textura de seu cabelo e o jeito como suas mãos passeiam por meu pescoço. Puxo-o para perto, mas ele é pesado.

-Eu amo você, James. -ele diz subitamente e eu estanco, parado. Ele está meio vermelho, mas não é de vergonha, foi apenas pelo vigor do beijo. Sorrio, satisfeito pelo que ouvi.

-Provavelmente eu também amo você.

-Como assim provavelmente? -ele pergunta indignado. -Eu sou lindo, maravilhoso e meus beijos são o paraíso.

Rio de seus argumentos e o puxo para outro beijo. -Você não me deixou terminar. -ele me olha interrogativo e eu suspiro. -Provavelmente eu também te amo, só que um pouquinho mais. -ele sorri feito criança ganhando presente no Natal e não posso evitar sorrir com ele.

-Quem diria que você sabe flertar, James.

-Isso não é um flerte, Sirius. -reviro meus olhos e ele faz cara de triste.

-Bem, então não há esperanças pra você.

-Há esperança pra nós? -ele me olha pensativo, passa os dedos por meu rosto e se aproxima.

-Eu sempre achei que você fosse lerdo, mas agora isso está comprovado. -ele sorri. -Tem perguntas que nem precisam de respostas, não é? Eu vou ficar com você, Prongs, e isso é pra sempre.

-Mas eu vou ficar velho e feio um dia. -faço uma careta e Sirius suspira dramaticamente.

-Ainda poderemos ser amigos. -faço cara de indignado e ele ri. -Claro que você vai ficar mais feio do que já é, mas eu serei lindo eternamente.

-Provavelmente glamour. -replico e ele ri.

-Não fique ofendido, você nunca vai ser menos do que perfeito pra mim.

-E aquela história sobre eu ser feio?

-Tem uma razão pra Lily te rejeitar... -ele faz cara de pensativo e então sorri. -Mas isso é ótimo, porque embora eu adore concorrência, não suportaria te ver mais um segundo grudado naquela coisa ruiva.

Dou uma gargalhada. É sempre cômico os ataques de ciúmes de Sirius. -Hmm, você não acha que a gente tem que dormir? -bocejo e, aproveitando minha distração, Sirius volto a me beijar, dessa vez puxando as cobertas para cima de nós.

-Eu quero fazer tudo, menos dormir. -ele fala de forma travessa.

-A gente não tinha o "Pra sempre" pra poder se pegar?

-É isso o que eu significo pra você? -ele faz drama e eu reviro os olhos.

-Bem, se isso te conforta, eu amo você, Padfoot. -seus olhos brilham e ele sorri pra mim.

-Acho que é suficiente pra mim... e nós.

_**FIM**_

* * *

_**Eu não sei porque fiz isso, simplesmente saiu do nada. E eu sou super megar hiper fan do Padfoot, então VOILÁ. =D**_


End file.
